Communicating with or by an electronic device often requires a user to enter a string of symbols. Such strings may include e.g., text, numbers, characters, symbols such as “%” and “$”, etc. Users may incorrectly enter a desired string, such as when a user misspells a word in e.g., an email, document, text message, etc. In addition, having to fully enter intended strings takes time and provides opportunity for errors in entering the string, such as e.g. misspellings.